the Beauty and the Beast
by Yoyo T Bone
Summary: During a safari in the Sahara, Gabriel accidentally leaves behind a baby Adrien. What will be the consequence of that action?
1. The Begining

_HeYo!(mad pun) I got this idea while reading up on some reports on feral children who were raised by animals._

 _So the real question is, what if Adrien was raised by lions?_

 _I tried my hardest to make this accurate as possible by researching lions, but if get something wrong (expect the chances of them raise human babies I mean lets be realistic here, if I was a lion and I saw a human baby it's be fed to my cubs no questions asked) please correct me!_

 _also slight Gabriel bashing._

* * *

Gabriel stared at the in baby his hands. It was his son, who name was Adrien, a fine name for a boy who would inherited his fashion empire. But why did he have to carry the blasted thing on this infernal trip? It was blistering hot and he didn't want to be here, the only reason he wasn't back at his mansion working was that his wife decided that they need a family vacation and that 'he was working to much and needed time off, with some quality time with his newborn son'.

He honestly thought that work was more important but went along with her schemes so she would stop interrupting his work being a designer. It was a tough job and he had to be on top of what was cool and hip with the common and rich people who frequently bought his clothes and accessories.

And his wife in all her glory decided to take them on a private safari in the Sahara desert, which like most deserts was very very hot, and holding child while in a suit did not help. Gabriel was sweating like a pig and wasn't enjoying the trip. In a effort to distract himself from the heat he looked at his sons clothes.

The little, sand colored explorer hat with pins of various wild life, like tigers and lions. A vest matching his hat laid on a dirt brown cotton t-shirt, which was baggy enough to keep him cool. Adrien had a child sized pair of binoculars hanging around his tiny chest, but why would he need them Gabriel wasn't sure since he was to young to use them and they were of high quality that worked like a experts. He had little cargo shorts with so many pockets he had no idea what a baby was going to put in them. He also had little sneakers with lion designs everywhere, and the sole had indents of their paws so when he stepped in mud or something soft he left a identical print to that of a lion cub.

On the bright side this was a french settlement and the inhabitants spoke some french, so he didn't have to waste money on a translator.

His wife spoke to the man who was driving them around, they had stopped to refill the engine with the cans of gas the driver bought with him. They were going on and on about what type of animals they should and will see and such.

Gabriel looked at the ground distastefully, but sat down with a flinch. His expensive suit was sure to be ruined. He put down Adrien and stared at the sky till the driver and his wife called him over.

That would've bee fine had he not Adrien behind, and it was too bad his wife and the driver forgot about him too

* * *

Adrien giggled as he crawled through the grass only to stop at and stare at the big, gold eyes that looked back at him.

* * *

 _Alright thats a wrap! Now I wanna see how well received this is by the fandom so,_

 _ **5 REVIEWS AND I WILL POST THE A CHAPTER!**_ _ **!**_

 _sorry about how short the chapter is, I'm not that good at this writing thing._


	2. A lions share of pov

_Damn You making me update so early, oh well hehe._

 _Anyways I'm glad to see you all love this so much, since I'm pretty bad at this writing thing as you can see by my small chapters. But size doesn't matter. (dear god save me why did I make that joke, but it was pretty funny so I shall pat myself on back)_

* * *

Adrien stared at the lioness with the curiosity of a cat and giggled, the lioness reminded him of the nice, big, soft plushes he had at home! He really was enjoying this trip, even though it was a little too hot for comfort. The fur looked so silky and soft and it didn't hurt him, so he with his baby brain decided that the lioness posed no harm. He made small cat noises at the predator, he thought it was a big kitty and kitties come to you if you make noises, right?

He reached out with his tiny hands and touched the massive shoulder. The thick, sinewy muscle was covered with shiny fur and was fulled with a obvious power to them.

It was a true predator alright, with its massive maw and claws and noble appearance. There were dark rings circling the nipple of it, signifying that it was pregnant or had cubs, but Adrien didn't know that.

* * *

The lioness stared back, wondering what a up-walker's cub was doing here alone. From what it could remember with its experiences with humans, they were protected with a fierceness quite like her kind would. Its coverings were almost the same color as her pelt. It had this odd smell coming from it, that made her wrinkle her nose in disgust.

It smelled like the up-walkers thunder beast, with its foul smells the thunder beast were the worse and up-walkers just sat in them staring for a amount of time holding shiny rectangle chunks or making loud noises, squabbling like vultures or hyenas who found a corpse. The thunder beast were so loud, even the birds could here them coming from a distance.

She watched it carefully ready to dash away at the slightest movement, but was carefully not to hurt it. If she harmed it, up-walkers would swam and kill her. She knew from experience this because a hyena decided to rush a thunder beast and rip a cub from a mothers grasp, thinking it was easy prey. Needless to say the up-walkers pulled out boom sticks and left the hyena's corpse there, to be eaten by vultures.

She didn't want the same fate to be fall her, so she stayed still and watched.

The cub made strange noises and bared its teeth at her in a non-violent way from what she could gather, and reached out a fat, stubby paw with 5 long nails covered in flesh, reminding her of bird talons.

It reached forward and touched her shoulder lightly making cooing noises at her.

The lioness felt a spark of affection travel through her at the action and decided, since the cub was most likely abandoned by the up-walkers, that she'd raise this cub with her own and she'd convince her prides leader to let her keep it.

She would do this even though she had no clue how to rear a up-walker cub.

The lioness clamped her jaws gently on the back of Adrien's vest, careful not to choke him, and sauntered away with the 'prize'.

* * *

 _Sorry for the shortness, but hey! 5 reviews! You did what i asked and I delivered! I originally wanted to do 1000 words but I ran out of time heheh._

 ** _so this time I ask for 12 reviews or 7 more to add on to that 5 i now have!_**


	3. Lion puns everywhere

_Really guys you seem to really like this. Well here the promised chapter! On a side note lion puns are fun to make. BTW LOOK AT THE AWESOME FANART THIS HAS. ITS BY_ _Horrificatorspeaks . tumblr . com (remove the spaces) THEY ARE SO AWESOME ITS THE COVER IMAGE THEY MADE FOR MEEEEE_

 _on a another note Adrien is 9 months old, not a newborn. Don't trust Gabriel, cause he knows almost nothing about Adrien._

* * *

Gabriel's wife laughed as she exited the small, private jet her husband owned, and turned to Gabriel and said " That was a fun trip, right honey? Now wheres Adrien, Gabey? Did you give him to one of the maids?"

* * *

The lioness, for the sake of simplicity we will call Cleo walked into her pride's territory with Adrien in her mouth and ideas filling her brain. How she would convince the pride leader was beyond her but she would manage, she sped up and walked with determination.

Cleo walked into the area the pride was resting in and almost immediately the up-walker cub was noticed by the pride. They padded toward her, staring wide eye at Adrien, growling and sniffing at him.

Adrien giggled and smiled at them, foolishly thinking they were playing with him, like his mama did with him. He tried copy to noises and let out a tiny roar, which made some of the lionesses huff with light laughter. Cleo put him down to crawl around.

The pride leader, Leonardo pushed his way through the crowd and stopped in front of Cleo.

"Cleo, why have you brought this up-walker cub here? I hope to the stars above you didn't steal it, for we all know what happened to the mangy hyena."

Cleo stared him in the eyes unrelentingly and replied "Do you really think I am such a fool? No the up-walkers abandoned it, and I decided" She was interrupted by Leonardo who roared "Decided what? That you'd eat it! If they find the corpse they will hunt us! Leave OUR corpse to the lazy vultures and stupid hyenas!"

Whispers spread like wildfire through the crowd, but one lioness who we will call Napoleon shouted out "Let her finish!"

Cleo sent her a grateful look and said "As i was saying before I was interrupted by Leonardo, it was abandoned by the up-walkers and I plan to raise it." she looked around and saw the shocked and doubtful faces and added "Look he can pick things up with his paws and can move his talons in strange ways, and with him we can get some boom sticks! We could drive off others and expand our territory with ease!" They all looked at him and saw he was picking up rocks and ripping up the long, dry, yellow grass.

Now there were ambitious and considering faces, and Cleo's plan was a success in her eyes. Leonardo step up to the cub and mentioned "It needs a name." staring hard at Adrien.

Cleo sat down and thought for a minute and finally a name wriggled into her mind and firmly planted itself.

"Chat, his name will be Chat."

* * *

"You sent him down and forgot him?!" said Gabriel's wife yelled at him.

He was not having a good time, in fact he was having a rather bad time and wasn't enjoying it. If this mishap was leaked to the reporters he would be ruined.

Gabriel couldn't let something like this get out.

He would have to cover everything up.

* * *

 _ouch so sorry for how short this is, i'm such a noob._

 _so **10 more reviews and the new chapter will be released, 24 total!**_


	4. Dat tech tho

_Wow, I've had to update every single day since i first posted this. I underestimated how much people would like this. At first I had no idea hat to put in this chapter. My muse decided today is a nap day, but i'm poking it with a stick. I hope this is as good as the last chapters. On a side note (as always) the lions don't really have a language, its more like "I...raise...cub" I am simply ironing it out into full coherent sentences for easy reading. Trust me you wanna know this info, for it will play into things in the future. ** Also looking for a beta who can catch my spelling mistakes, and such. I have a friend doing it, but 3 heads are clever than none. give me a pm if you're interested. **_

* * *

Cleo carried Chat, as he was now dubbed, to the area where the rest of the cubs were resting, playing, or feeding. She put him down softly and laid down next to him, rested her gargantuan head on her just as big paws and stared at the boy.

She really had no idea how to take care of it, she didn't now if it need milk, ate meat, or what gender it even was!

She put her face closer to his own and stared deeply in his eyes, and studied him. All Adrien did was hug her face and giggle, as he felt her giant, rouge tongue knock aside his hat and groom his head.

* * *

Gabriel looked into the camera as he announced his son was missing by unknown causes and that he and his wife would hire the finest, best of the best investigators to find his poor, young son. He walked off the stage without another word and was promptly swarmed by the press, with them all shouting various questions.

"Where did you lose him!?"

He didn't acknowledged the question as he tried to make his way back to a limo which would take him home.

"How is your wife reacting to all this!?"

At that question he stopped, and turned to answer it "She is distraught and at home grieving." he said shortly and got inside the limo, leaving the press scribbling frantically on tiny notepads.

* * *

Gabriel walked into his mansion and slowly made his way up the stairs to his wife and his bedroom.

He reached out with the speed of a snail and firmly gripped the large, extravagant door knob, and slowly opened the door. It made a small creak, which he took note of in his head to get it oiled at a later, but not to late date.

The room was dark and the heavy, red, curtains blocked out almost all the light.

His wife sat on the edge off the bed, he flinched as he heard her sobbing in the dark room, giving the room a sad feel. He walked up to her and gave a tight hug to his depressed wife.

His face held no emotion.

* * *

 _An: Even though I have the notes of what i want in the rest of this, my muse is being so goddamn fickle and trying to make me stop. Imma keep going and i apologize for the time skip but flashbacks for those who want to see the early years! Oh yea some violence up ahead._

* * *

~*~*~5 years time skip~*~*~*

Chat looked determinedly forward, slowly creeping up on his unsuspecting prey, his eyes glued to it, looking to making sure it was unaware of his presence.

One step of a time, his lanky, young body in a runner's stance, all stretched out and muscles ready for a fast, powerful chase.

The pray's ear flicked and he froze, trying to keep his breathing quiet as possible.

This was a test he couldn't fail.

He had to succeed.

He had to.

Chat shifted his fingers, revealing the glove made of tree bark, rocks, and gum from a tree. At the tip of each finger a tooth, sharped into a dangerous point was fixed.

He smiled and showcased the extra teeth stolen from a hyena and carved so it would fit his canines and stuck with the gum, which had hardened over time and stuck like a fly to tree gum.

He was well prepared for this hunt regardless of him lacking the strength the other pride members had.

He aimed and leaped at the prey, a zebra who had left the group to get the tenderer grass, and snapped his mouth into the zebras neck and hitting it's voice box, preventing it from alerting the others. The zebra was pushed down from the impact and tried to get the small, agile Chat off him, but Chat was to small to kick off.

Chat reached forward dug his hands into the zebras neck, quickly ending its life.

The other zebras smelled the blood and quickly formed a group and left, but it didn't matter as a few of their rank was lost to the others females of the pride, going through the same test.

* * *

 _an: alright guys that a rap! so **18** **reviews this time a.k.a. 40 total. Also extra reviews like how this time i got 2 extra will count for the next the next chapter! even the small 'i love this' count!**_ also dat tech tho


End file.
